


Against the Wall (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Beelzebub shows his girl just how much he likes her body.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) / OC, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 25





	Against the Wall (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my own list of kinks for Kinktober.
> 
> Day 26: Size Difference

Salacia was a tall woman. Almost six feet tall. Taller than many of the men she met. And taller than most men wanted. They loved her curves in theory but they didn’t want her general size. They wanted small, petite women. Not her. 

That was, until she met Beelzebub. A being who dwarfed her in size. But still she expected him to want smaller than her. Thinner. But then...he asked her out...or rather to join him in watching one of his favorite shows and sharing snacks. He actually shared his snacks with her. 

She knew that had to mean something. 

—

Months later they were a couple. His brothers were shocked that he got a girl. And Lucifer was a slight bit disapproving. But Diavolo gave his blessing so he had no real leg to stand on. 

The only thing was...they had never been together intimately. She had been with guys before. But never a demon...and never one that dwarfed her in size. But Beel...he found a way. He was the demon of gluttony...and that included being starving for her body. 

One night when she and Beelzebub were in her room he leaned in and kissed her lips gently, but his kiss soon turned to a rougher, more passionate one. He pulled her into his lap, never once disconnecting their lips. He knew she was unsure about her size but to prove to her how sexy he found her he stood up with her in his arms making her squeal and grip him tightly, wrapping her legs around him. She broke their kiss. 

“Beel?” She squeaked. 

“Just relax.” He purred and pressed her against the wall by her bathroom door. 

He rubbed her his and ground against her. She moaned softly. 

“You have no idea how much I want you.” He purred in her ear. 

She gripped his shoulders. 

“I want you too.” She panted. 

He reached under her skirt and pulled her panties off her with a loud rip in a show of strength. She gasped and pulled him into another kiss. He freed his cock from his jeans and began to tease her already slick entrance with his tip. She whimpered and squealed as he pressed inside. 

She arched her back when he was fully inside of her. He was inside of her. It was amazing. 

And when he began to thrust her body reacted perfectly. 

She had never been with a man so much larger in her. Who could hold her up like this. Who could make her feel like this. She whimpered his name and arched her back more as he held her up. Suddenly he pulled her off the wall and held her to his body thrusting up into her, like this was some kind of porno. She wailed his name and kissed him deeply. 

He carried her over to the bed and tossed her onto it after pulling out. He crawled on top of her and caged her in and pressed back inside. He loved how she felt. She moaned his name and gripped his back pulling him close. 

“Beel! I’m gonna cum!” She cried. 

“Cum with me.” He growled and kissed her harder as they came together. 

She lay panting on the bed panting. He smiled and lay down beside her. 

“How was that?” He asked. 

“Amazing.” She murmured and kissed his lips.


End file.
